This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 199 47 406.0, filed Oct. 1, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a setting device, with a rotating actuator and a switch, an illuminated index display assigned to the rotating actuator on which a value can be read which is manually set at the rotating actuator, can be read, and by actuating the switch, the manual setting at the rotating actuator can be overridden.
In the case of rotating actuators, it is generally known that an index, which comprises, in particular, a pointer, may be provided so that an operator can recognize the rotated position, which has been set, even at night. Furthermore, the combination of a rotating actuator with a switch is known, so that a value can be set with the rotating actuator and a different mode can be selected with the switch. In a different mode, such as an automatic mode, the value, set manually at the rotating actuator, is overridden. In order to indicate to the operator whether a device is in a manual or in a different mode, the latter frequently is represented by the operation of a separate illuminant.
However, such separate representations are expensive. Furthermore, incremental transmitters are frequently used as rotating actuators, which do not have an end stop and thus no tactile acknowledgment. Such an incremental actuator is necessary in order to be able to override a manual setting, for example, by an automatic mode or a remote control.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a setting device, for which a simple display of an active functioning mode is possible.
This objective is accomplished by providing a setting with a rotating actuator and a switch, an illuminated index display assigned to the rotating actuator on which a value can be which is manually set at the rotating actuator, and by actuating the switch, the manual setting at the rotating actuator can be overridden,
wherein a light device is provided in addition to the rotating actuator,
wherein the switch, in addition to having an actual switching function, is operable for switching over between illumination of the index display and operation of the light device, and
wherein at the rotating actuator the illumination of the index display is activated when the rotating actuator is in a manual mode and the light device is activated when a different mode is set by the actuation of the switch.
A key concept of the invention is seen therein that, in addition to an index display (such as a scale or pointer), which can be illuminated, an additional illuminant is provided for the rotating actuator. A switch is constructed so that, aside from its actual switching function, when the switch is actuated, it is possible to switch over between the illumination of the index display and the operation of the illuminant. In each case, moreover, only one illumination of the rotating actuator is activated.
The display of the mode that is active, namely of the manually adjustable index display or of the mode assigned to the illuminant, accordingly is displayed at the rotating actuator itself. With that, a separately disposed display or illuminant no longer is necessary. Moreover, there is no need for a separate display or illuminant. In addition, an unambiguous assignment to xe2x80x9cdisplayxe2x80x94control elementxe2x80x9d is possible. Furthermore, the problem that the rotated position of the rotating actuator possibly does not agree with the value indicated by the index display, is avoided.
The switch may be provided separately or directly in combination with the rotating actuator. In particular, a so-called rotating push button is suitable for realizing the invention, since the rotating and switching functions are combined in an advantageous and appropriate manner in such a push button.
A particular embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the rotating actuator of the control element is a potentiometer. As a rule, a potentiometer has two stops so that a simple tactile acknowledgment of a minimum and a maximum position is readily possible.
A simple embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the index display (such as a pointer or a scale) is formed or illuminated by an LED or by a fiber optical light guide.
The illuminant may be a display, which is also illuminated by an LED, a fiber optical light guide or by a different illuminant.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.